Number Three Musketeers
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: A new kid comes to town bearing a Number card. He starts collecting other Numbers not knowing others are collecting them for reasons other than being a great duelist. Tori x OC. Maybe Rio x OC later on in the story. Includes trivia on my reasoning for original Numbers. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

A retelling of Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal with my original character. Some things I will change; Shark's sister has suffered a different injury resulting in her already being healed but having to undergo physical therapy, Shark collecting any Numbers he defeats, Nistro and Dextra having archetype specific Numbers like the Arclight brothers, and Yuma using other Numbers besides just Utopia and Leviathan Dragon(I know he uses others but I mean more than once. I'm talking like as many times as Yugi used Valkyrion or Chimera). Also, there will be Synchros, Fusions, and Rituals in addition to Xyz.

Also, for this story; I will be using both real Numbers and the several Numbers I have made up. In the future, if a Number I have designed becomes canon, I shall change my Number and the chapter or chapters in which it appears accordingly.

Chapter 1: 

Fourteen-year-old Yami Hikari stretched as he walked to school. Yami was sporting the Heartland Middle School uniform; a white short-sleeved shirt with red cuffs, red necktie, blue slacks, white socks, and black and red sneakers. He had swept back, slightly-spiky black hair with twin golden streaks running along the sides. Think Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo but with the color scheme of Yusei from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's.

He clasped his hands behind his head intertwining his fingers. Man, he thought with a smile, I can't wait to see Tori again.

Yami Hikari and Tori Meadows were best friends in pre-school and kindergarten. Both were terribly upset when Yami had to move to the U.S.A due to his mom's job. But now he was back… and couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

As he was walking, he happened to glance down… and noticed a glowing rectangle. He reached down, "wonder what this is."

No sooner had he picked it up than an image appeared.

"Woah," he gasped, "it's some sort of Xyz monster… but what's a Number? Never heard of that archetype."

Little did he know that the day before, these "Numbers" had mysteriously appeared and an intense duel between a blue sea dragon with six wings and a white-armored warrior with golden wings and sword served as the vanguard of their arrival…

He walked up to the school, having stuck his new card in his extra deck, and noticed someone familiar. Said person had slightly poofy green hair and was wearing the girl's uniform; white sleeveless top with dark pink neckline, pink pleated miniskirt, black knee-socks, and brown loafers.

"Tori?... Tori!" he called, running over. The girl in question; thirteen-year-old Tori Meadows turned around.

"Um… can I help you?" she asked, unsure.

He stood there with his eyes a little wide and mouth slightly agape, "you… don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "am I supposed to?"

Yami sighed… then an idea came to him. He walked up to her, reaching out.

"Wh… what are you doing?" she nervously asked.

He began to lightly caress her right cheek with his left index finger and gently stroke the side of her right ear with his right index finger, and after a moment, moved to the inside of her right elbow, gently running the fingertip along the skin with Tori giggling all the while.

She jumped back, "gahaha… please don't do that! I'm ticklish!"

Her eyes widened. There was ever only one person who knew she had those unusual ticklish spots.

A smile slowly crept onto her face, "Y… Yami… is that you?"

Yami answered with a loving smile and held his arms out to welcome the coming embrace.

"Yami!" Tori cried, jumping into the waiting hug, "oh gosh! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much as well Tori."

"Hey!" a slightly obnoxious voice called out, "who are you, buddy! And why are you hugging Tori?!"

The voice belonged to a boy with spiky black hair with a red fringe. With him was a huge guy with spiked black hair under a turned-backwards orange cap.

"Yuma! Bronk!" Tori chirped in happiness, "this is my childhood best friend, Yami Hikari! Yami; these are my newer best friends, Yuma Tsukumo, and Bronk Stone. I've known them since first grade!"

"Nice to meet you," Yami smiled, shaking their hands.

"Likewise," nodded Yuma. "Any friend of Tori's is a friend of ours," Bronk spoke the old cliché.

Yuma took note of something, "is that a Duel Pad?"

Yami smirked, "why? Want to duel?"

"You bet I do!" Yuma activated his Duel Pad and Duel Gazer, "it's time to feel the flow!"

Yami activated his black with dark green trim Duel Pad and put on his black with green lens Duel Gazer, "let's duel it!"

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Yami-4000/Yuma-4000

"Since you challenged me, you can make the first move!" Yami smiled.

"Sure thing!" grinned Yuma, "I summon Zubaba Knight(A-1600/D-900)!"

A yellow-armored warrior with red cape and serrated sword materialized before him.

"Let's see what you've got," Yuma nodded.

"Ask and ye shall receive," Yami returned the nod, "ooh… look at this."

He flipped the card he had just drawn around, revealing a picture of a level five serpentine dragon with wings, "this here is Thunder Dragon and when I discard him, like so, I can add two more copies of Thunder Dragon from my deck to my hand."

Yami took the two cards and shuffled his deck, sticking it back into position. He then plucked a card from his hand.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse them together…"

The two dragons appeared and spiraled upwards like a double helix coming together to form a beam of light, shooting downwards. When the light faded a two-headed red beast with green talons and a purple horn over each snout hovered between them.

"… to bring forth Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100)! Now attack!"

The beast reared back its heads and launched a pair of lightning bolts from its horns. The bolts struck Zubaba Knight, disintegrating him. 2800-1600=1200

Yami-4000/Yuma-2800

"Wow…" Bronk awed, "this guy's good! A fusion-summon and over a thousand points of damage on his first turn!"

"That's all for now," Yuma handed the metaphorical baton to his opponent. Yuma drew his next card with a flourish.

"I summon Gagaga Magician(A-1500/D-1000)!" Yuma cried. Before him materialized an indigo and crimson-clad sorcerer sporting chains.

"Now I use his special effect! Once a turn, I can make him any level from one to eight… and I'm making him eight! I'll also equip him with both Bound Wand and Wonder Wand! Bound Wand gives my monster 100 extra points for each of its levels, so that means his attack goes to 2300 and Wonder Wand gives him another 500 points, raising it to 2800! Now attack!"

The mage shot a blast of energy from his wand and the dragon retaliated with lightning from its horns, and upon collision, the attacks resulted in an explosion that consumed both monsters, destroying them.

"Why'd you do that?" Yami asked, "now you're wide open."

Yuma smirked, "no I'm not. When the monster equipped with Bound Wand is destroyed, I can summon it back to the field."

Bronk smirked, making two fists, "and since a resurrected monster technically counts as another monster, Yuma can attack again."

Tori and Yuma's eyes widened. "Really?" they both awed.

Yuma grinned, "awesome! In that case… Gagaga; attack Yami directly!"

Yami raised his arms to shield from the blast.

Yami-2500/Yuma-2800

Yami quickly shot Bronk a glare. Blasted big mouth, he thought, wait… why did I think that?

"Hello? Earth to Yami. Your move."

Yami quickly shook his head, "right."

He drew, "let's see here. I summon Skull Meister(A-1700/D-400)." Before him now stood a man with black hair dressed like Sesshomaru from InuYasha with an armor of skulls.

"Strike down his mage with boneyard blitzkrieg!"

The eyes of the man glowed and the mouths of the skulls opened, sending out unearthly black wind that wound around Gagaga Magician, tearing him apart. 1700-1500=200

Yami-2500/Yuma-2600

"I play Magical Mallet," said Yuma, "now I shuffle any cards back to my deck and draw that many. Now I summon Gogogo Golem(A-1800/D-1500)." The hulking blue and black rock monster stood ready.

"Smash his skull guy!"

Gogogo Golem charged forwards, slugging Skull Meister in the face with all its might. 1800-1700=100

Yami-2400/Yuma-2600

"Hmph," Yami grinned, "I also have a Magical Mallet. Now I summon Beastking Barbaros(A-3000/D-1200)!" The mighty leotaur stood ready to pounce.

"Wait a minute!" Bronk protested, "that's an eight-star monster! You need two tributes to summon that thing!"

Yami smiled, "that's usually true. But Barbaros has an ability that lets me summon him without a sacrifice so long as his points drop to 1900."

"That's… kinda fair," smiled Tori. Yami sent her a grin.

"But this isn't. I play Forbidden Chalice! I negate his effect and give him an additional 400 points!"

"Wait…" Yuma spoke, "if his points are lower cause you summoned him without a tribute, then… aaaahhh!"

Yuma, Tori, and Bronk gasped as Yami's monsters points skyrocketed to 3400.

"Now then… turn Gogogo Golem into gogogo gravel!"

The leotaur thrust its lance through the golem's chest plate, destroying it. 3400-1800=1600

Yami-2400/Yuma-1000

"And you know the best part…?" Yami spoke up, "even after the effect of Forbidden Chalice expires, Barbaros' attack points remain at their original value."

Bronk grit his teeth, "man… he can bring out a monster with 3000 points that easily?! That's nuts!"

Tori was impressed. Her childhood best friend had become quite the duelist.

Yuma grasped the top card of his deck, "I am… feeling the flow!"

He looked at his card, "I summon Achacha Archer(A-1200/D-600)! When he's summoned, you lose 500 life points!"

Yami-1900/Yuma-1000

"Now I use Flip Flap! This card moves an attack mode monster to defense mode… and I'm using it on your beast king!" Yami gasped as Barbaros squatted down and moved his weapons in front of him.

"I also use Blustering Winds, increasing my archer's attack points by 1000! Attack!"

Achacha Archer launced a fiery arrow that cut through Barbaros, pixelating him into nothingness.

Yami smiled, "nice move. However, it cost you all the cards in your hand."

He drew, "whereas I now hold four cards. Let's see how I can use them. I discard one card to special-summon Acorno(A-200/D-400)."

A cute cartoon acorn appeared.

"And since I discarded Pinecono, he's summoned out as well(A-400/D-200)."

A cute cartoon pinecone joined the acorn.

"Now with these two monsters I build the overlay network! And Xyz-summon… Slacker Magician in defense mode(A-200/D-2100)!"

Before him now was a pale young woman with wavy blue hair wearing goggles, red sleeveless top, and black shorts, resting on a small pile of pillows looking bored out of her skull.

Yuma made his next draw, "I sacrifice Achacha Archer to summon Dododo Warrior(A-2300/D-900)!" A monster ressembling a mechanical Viking or dwarf now stood ready, "attack!"

Dododo Warrior charged in swinging his axe… only for it to be caught by Slacker Magician who wore an expression that said, 'you woke me up for this?'

Yami grinned, "forgot to mention; once per turn, Slacker Magician can't be destroyed in battle."

He drew, "you fought well but it's time to end this. I use Mind Control to take over your monster. I also use Star Blast, paying 1000 points to lower it to level four."

Yami-900/Yuma-1000

"I also summon Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest(A-1700/D-1000)." A brownish nymph-like creature rose before him.

"Now with these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz-summon Kachi Kochi Dragon(A-2100/D-1300)!"

Now a dragon seemingly made of stone loomed over Yuma.

"Finish him off! Eruption Corruption!"

The dragon hocked a meteor loogy at Yuma, knocking him off his feet.

Yami-WIN/Yuma-0000

Yami walked over and offered his hand to help Yuma up, "good game."

Yuma smiled, taking his hand, "good game."

Next to Yuma, a blue extra-terrestrial life form, invisible to all but him, floated.

"Yuma," the being spoke, "I sense a somewhat familiar energy coming from your new friend's deck. I think this Yami might have… a Number."

Dun dun duuun… Astral seems to have figured it out. Sure, Yami has a Number… but which one? Let me know which one you think it is in the comments. Here's a hint; it's a real Number, not one of my own designs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Something I want to point out about this chapter. The duelist Yami faces will be using a deck composed of original cards, complete with an original Number. A log of the cards will be provided at chapter's end. We also get to see Yami's Number this chapter.

Chapter 2:

It was the morning after which yesterday had seen a technological freak-out across Heartland. The source of the problem, Number 34: Terror-Byte, was now safely in Yuma Tsukumo's possession. But now, it was Yami's turn to face a Number…

Yami was on his way to school as he approached the home of an old war veteran that had been acting peculiar as of late.

The man marched up to his gate as Yami approached. The man was decked in typical camo with army cap but also sporting a Duel Pad. He was a somewhat older gentleman with blue-tinted sunglasses, weathered skin, and a slightly bushy light gray mustache.

"Not so fast there, young'n!"

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"No problem," the man shook his head, "unless you count me challenging you to single combat a problem."

Yami gaped, "single combat?"

"We duel, son," he stated, readying his Duel Pad and camo-print Duel Gazer with green lens, "and if I win our little war game, then I get a spoil of war."

"So in other words… I lose, then I gotta give you one of my cards," Yami interpreted.

The man nodded, "that about does it, private. Now before the first shot can be fired… Sound off, solder!"

Yami snapped to attention, "Private Yami Hikari reporting for duel duty, sir!"

"Well, Private Hikari," he nodded, "I'm Colonel Klank and I'll be serving as your commanding officer for this here war game. Now let's begin."

"Let's duel it," Yami nodded.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Yami-4000/Klank-4000

Col. Klank drew his opening card, "now… let the first shot be fired! I'll place one card face-down and one monster in defense mode. Your move, private."

Yami drew, "I summon out Skull Meister(A-1700/D-400)." The skull-clad wandering appeared ready for action, "now attack!"

"Not so fast!" Col. Klank countered, "I activate the continuous trap card, Mine Field! Here's how it works. Each time one of your monsters attacks, a coin is flipped. Call it right, you're safe. But call it wrong and you'll take a hundred points of damage for each of your troop's level stars!"

He pulled a coin from his pocket.

"I call heads," Yami stated.

Col. Klank flicked the coin with his thumb. The coin spun and spun until it landed… head's up.

Skull Meister fired dark energy from every skull's mouth at the face-down monster, revealing a dark green oval-shaped skull with a small metal handle on top.

Yami-3300/Klank-4000

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"That, private, was my Skull Grenade(A-300/D-300). When it's destroyed in battle, you take seven hundred points of damage. Not only that, but I can summon another one from my deck face-down I defense mode."

"Your move, sir," Yami gestured.

"I play the spell card, Purple Heart," Col. Klank revealed the card he drew, "if I lost a soldier last turn, I'm honored with one thousand life points."

Yami-3300/Klank-5000

"I also play the continuous spell card, Martyr Catapult. Each turn after one of my troops is KIA, I banish 'em from my graveyard to deal you damage equal to half their attack points."

"KIA?" Yami repeated.

"Killed in action. Try to keep up with the acronyms, private. Anway, I'll banish Skull Grenade to inflict 150 points of damage."

Yami-3150/Klank-5000

"Let's see what you can do."

Yami nodded, "yes, sir. I special-summon Jester Confit(A-0/D-0)."

A squat clown in purple garb balancing on one leg on a ball that was too small appeared.

"I also summon Kuriboh(A-300/D-200)," Yami continued. The famous brown puffball also appeared.

"Now with these two monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz-summon Slacker Magician in defense mode(A-200/D-2100)!" The scantily-clad girl lazed about on her cushions.

"Skull Meister attack! And in accordance with your trap card, I call heads again."

And indeed it was. However, Yami was aware the face-down monster was another Skull Grenade. Which let Col. Klank play his third copy face-down.

Yami-2450/Klank-5000

Col. Klank drew, "once more I use the effect of Martyr Catapult, banishin' Skull Grenade."

Yami-2300/Klank-5000

"Now then… I now play a spell card. Court Marshaled. If I have a soldier on the front lines that wasn't destroyed last turn, I can relieve him of duty and call a level four or below troop from my deck to the front lines. So my remaining Skull Grenade is discharged and in his place, I enlist… Private Privateer(A-1500/D-1200). Front and center!"

Before him, at attention, stood a young man in standard sailor grab only with a blue camo color scheme.

"I also have another one in my hand," Col. Klank said, "come forth, my second Private Privateer."

A second seaman (stop laughing) appeared next to the first.

"There's one more thing I think you should know, private. My two soldiers here are both level four so that means…"

"An Xyz-summon!" Yami gasped.

"Don't you interrupt your commanding officer, boy! But, yes, that is exactly what it means. So now with these two monsters I build the overlay network!"

Unlike the normal overlay network, which resembled a red vortex, this one looked like a small galaxy.

Yami took note of the fact that a strange glow was coming from the back of his opponent's right hand… a glow that was the same shape as the numbers that now appeared above the mini-galaxy.

"I Xyz-summon… Number 37: War Wagon(A-2400/D-2200)!"

What stood between the duelists was a large dark green tank with machete-like claws growing from the fronts of the tread covers. Menacing eyes were painted on either side of the muzzle and situated in the space where the driver sits was what appeared to be Robotic Knight. A row of four missiles sat, aimed upwards at a forty five degree angle, on racks situated along the back of the tank. Just above the claws sprouting from the front of the left tread cover was the number "37" in neon green numbering.

"My new recruit has the ability to inflict damage even though your forces try to hide in defense mode. Observe. Attack his Slacker Magician! An officer and a gentleman does not strike a lady, however she's a duel monsters card first and a lady second." 2400-2100=300

Yami-2000/Klank-5000

"Once per turn, she can't be destroyed in battle," Yami explained.

"That's all for now," Col. Klank stated.

"I discard Thunder Dragon to add two more Thunder Dragons to my hand," Yami explained, "now I'll fuse them together to make Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100)! Now then, attack War Wagon! I call heads again!" Unfortunately, it was tails. 2800-2400=400.

"Looks like you lost seven hundred points, son."

Yami-1300/Klank-4600

To Yami's shock, Number 37 was still there after the lightning assault, "… how?"

"My Number card can only be bested in battle by another Number card," Col. Klank explained.

He drew his card, "I play At Ease. With this all your monsters move to defense mode."

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon curled up and Skull Meister got down on one knee crossing his arms in front of him.

Col. Klank nodded, "alright. Number 37: War Wagon: slay his dragon!"

A fiery cannon blast exploded from the monster's muzzle, shooting towards the fusion monster and consuming it in a ball of flame.

Col. Klank smirked, "looks like I've won. Cause due to my monster's ability, by detaching one overlay when it destroys a monster, you take the destroyed monster's attack points as damage."

The Colonel was shocked to see Yami's life points hadn't dropped at all, "how the blazes…?!"

Yami smirked, "simple. I discarded this."

He showed a monster card that bore the likeness of a yellow dust bunny with tiny wings and antennae, "by discarding Hanewata, any effect damage I take is canceled out. Tough break, sir."

He drew, "my move! I use Monster Reborn on Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, followed by De-Fusion, separating it into two Thunder Dragons(A-1600/D-1500)! I also play two copies of Star Changer. Each one can raise or lower the level of one of my monsters by one. And I'm lowering both Thunder Dragons by one. So now that I have three level four monsters, I can build the overlay network!"

Like before, the miniature galaxy appeared on the field and the number "91" appeared above it.

"I Xyz-summon… Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon(A-2400/D-2000)!"

In a blast of electricity, a sky-blue serpentine dragon arose. It bore royal blue jagged stripes and yellow ridges upon its head. From either side of its nostrils, a billowing mustache, so large it could serve as wings, flowed with the number "91" on the left side of its face in purple numbering.

"Now then…" Yami grinned, "by detaching three overlays, I can destroy all other face-up monsters on the field!"

"What?!" Col. Klank barked as Thunder Spark Dragon belched out a golden arch of lightning the destroyed Slacker Magician and War Wagon.

"Alright… attack!" Yami cried, "and since it has a rank and not a level, I'm safe from your Mine Field trap!"

Yami-1300/Klank-2600

Col. Klank drew.

Blast, he thought, Martyr Catapult only works on monsters destroyed in battle not by effects.

He growled, "I have to pass this turn."

Yami drew, "shame 'cause that was your last. I summon Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest(A-1700/D-1000). Finish him off!"

The result of Mine Field being activated in response to Eco's attack didn't matter as the nymph's ball of green energy and blast of thundering lightning knocked the veteran off his feet.

Yami-WIN/Klank-0000

Yami noticed that the number 37 on the back of Klank's hand vanished.

Col. Klank got up and saluted Yami, "well played, soldier. As per the rules of engagement, you may enlist one of my troops as your own."

"I think I'll recruit Number 37: War Wagon for my army," Yami said.

Col. Klank handed him the card and with a salute to his senior, Yami rushed to get to school.

DUEL DATABASE:

Skull Grenade/Level 2/Atk-300/Def-300/DARK/Fiend: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's life points. In addition, you may place another copy of "Skull Grenade" from your deck on the field face-down in defense mode.

Private Privateer/Level 4/Atk-1500/Def-1200/Water/Warrior: A seafaring soldier who strives to serve.

Number 37: War Wagon/Rank 4/Atk-2400/Def-2200/Earth/Machine/Xyz: When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode, inflict the difference between this monster's attack points and the target's defense points as damage to your opponent's life points. Once per turn, when this card destroys a monster in battle, you can detach one overlay. If so, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster.

Purple Heart/normal spell: If one of your monsters was destroyed in battle last turn, gain 1000 life points. (Picture shows the Purple Heart medal, duh)

Martyr Catapult/continuous spell: If one of your monster was destroyed in battle last turn, you may banish one of those monsters from the graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the banished monster's attack points. (Picture shows your standard missile launching catapult)

Court Marshaled/normal spell: If one of your monster cards was not destroyed last turn, tribute that monster to special-summon a level four of lower monster from your deck to the field. That monster cannot attack this turn. (Picture shows a medal being ripped from an officer's chest)

At Ease/normal spell: Switch all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field to face-up defense mode. (Picture shows a back view of Freed the Matchless General as he addresses Marauding Captain, Warrior Dai Grepher, and Field Commander Rahz who are standing at ease)

Number Trivia: I had originally chosen 85 for War Wagon, but due to the release of the Number Hunter booster, I had to change it as a real Number 85 is featured; Crazy Box. I had chosen 85 because it was a common number amongst tank numbers. I decided on 37 as it was the millimeter gun of "the first modern tank," the FT-17.

Well, there you have it. My OC's Number is 91: Thunder Spark Dragon. And I hope you like the first of _several _original Number cards I've designed. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Before I begin, I wish to point out something about episode 100 of ZeXal. And that is; the reveal of Number 44: White Sky Horse-Sky Pegasus. Concerning said Number; I designed a similar Number back in 2012, the second Number I created in fact after Number 13. I don't mean similar as in monster effect. What I mean is similar-looking. My Number 26 is also an armored pegasus with wings of light. Only mine looks more like something out of the Photon archetype. I just want to let it be known that I have a small bit of pride in creating a Number that the teensiest bit of became canon.

Also, just because there is now a canon pegasus-themed Number doesn't mean I'm changing my design. Just look at Numbers 17 and 92, two different dragon-themed Numbers. If we can have more than one dragon Number, then why not other mythical creatures? Besides, in franchise canon, as we all know: the man who invented the game was called Pegasus. So you could consider it homage to him, so to speak.

And with that…

Chapter 3:

It was all over the news; someone dressed as the massively popular television hero, The Sparrow, was running amok.

Yuma, in a rare flash of brilliance, thought if it was The Sparrow, who had earlier introduced himself as Nelson Andrews when Yuma, Tori, Yami, Bronk, and a new member of their group; a bespectacled runt in a bright blue bowler hat named Flip Turner, had visited the studio, then perhaps a Number might be influencing him.

Technically, the "rare flash of brilliance" was Yuma's alien friend Astral stating the obvious.

They had all split up to go search for him. Bronk and Flip had gone with Yuma while Tori teamed up with Yami.

Around the same time, Yuma had found Nelson at the studio (soon to face the wrath of Number 83: Galaxy Queen, I might add), Yami and Tori came across something they did not expect.

A woman, clearly in her mid to late twenties was sneaking out of a building with a bag of stolen goods. She had long brown hair reaching her waist with a pair of sunglasses resting over a red headband keeping her hair out of her face. She was wearing a blue denim jacket over a sleeveless turquoise shirt which was over a red long-sleeved top, slightly-pleated denim miniskirt, purple tights, and black flats with little black bows on them.

The woman had just finished depositing the bag in the back of her red convertible when Yami and Tori ran up to her; Yami wearing a black leather jacket, dark green T-shirt, blue jeans, and his usual black and red sneakers and Tori wearing a pink off-the-shoulder top, yellow pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and white boots.

"Hey! What are you think you're doing?" Yami cried.

The woman turned to face them, "dangit, brat! Shut up! You're going to get me busted!"

Yami then noticed something, on the back of her left hand; the faint outline of the numbers two and six.

His eyes widened. She had a Number card!

"You have a Number card!" he stated the obvious.

She looked at him and pulled out one of her cards, "so this thing's called a Number card, huh? Must be pretty special. Ever since I got it, all I have to do is think about shortin' out the system and I can freely rob any store that has somethin' I want!"

"That's terrible!" Tori protested.

Yami realized the Number must be affecting this young woman somehow as after he had won Number 85 last week, the old soldier stopped acting like the R Lee stereotype and behaved like a respectable retired soldier who had a butt load of stories to share with the grandkids.

"Let's duel!" Yami challenged, "I have a Number card myself and if you beat me, it's yours! But if you lose, then I get your Number… and you return everything you've stolen!"

The woman smirked, "all I get is a card if I win? Doesn't seem too fair. I'll duel you, so long as I get all your cards… and all of your girlfriend's cards if I win."

"Deal!" Yami cried, oblivious to Tori blushing when she was referred to as "his girlfriend."

"You're spunky and impetuous," the woman smirked, donning her silver Duel Gazer with purple lens and purple Duel Pad, "but also kinda cute, kid. I like you. What's your name?"

"Yami Hikari. And you?" "Crystal Ray. Now let's get it on!" "Let's duel it!"

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Crystal-4000/Yami-4000

"Ladies first," Crystal smirked, "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"My draw!" Yami stated the obvious, "I summon Effect Veiler(A-0/D-0)."

Before him appeared a cute girl with turquoise hair in pigtails wearing a purple choker, white gi top, white miniskirt, black thigh-high stockings, and red ballet flats, with a pair of gossamer wings growing from her back, giving the notion that she was some sort of anime angel.

"I'll now special-summon Jester Confit(A-0/D-0)!"

A squat clown in purple costume appeared.

"Now I tune my level one Effect Veiler and my level one Jester Confit to Synchro-summon… Formula Synchron in defense mode(A-200/D-1500)!"

Now there was a yellow, red, white, and green Formula-1 racer with blue arms, legs, and head crouched before Yami.

"When I Synchro-summon Formula Synchron, I get to draw a card… and that will end my turn."

Crystal drew, "first I flip-summon Gem Knight Sapphire(A-0/D-2100)." Her monster was revealed as a whitish-blue armored being.

"I also summon Gem Knight Iolite(A-1300/D-2000)," she continued, deploying an armored being that seemed to be a combination of gold and silver plating.

"Now… with these two monsters, I build the overlay network… and Xyz-summon… Gem Knight Pearl(A-2600/D-1900)!"

Before her now stood a white entity that was easily twice as tall as her.

Crystal pointed at Formula Synchron, "attack his puny monster with Gem Blast Energy!"

Pearl cupped his hands together and fired the typical Kamehameha energy blast at the poor Tuner Synchro, destroying it.

"I use Magical Mallet," Yami declared, "I shuffle any cards back into my deck and draw that amount. Next up is Polymerization and I'm using it to fuse together two copies of Thunder Dragon to create Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100)! Attack Gem Knight Pearl!" 2800-2600=200

The whips of lightning crashed into the rock monster, breaking it apart.

Crystal-3800/Yami-4000

Crystal drew her card while glaring at Yami, "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production, retrieving two normal monsters from the graveyard."

"Um… isn't there only one?" Tori asked.

Crystal smirked, "Gem Knight Iolite is a Gemini monster, meaning while it's in the graveyard, it counts as a normal monster. Now, as I was saying before your girlfriend interrupted…"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Tori snapped at Crystal.

"Right," Crystal rolled her eyes, "and I'm the Queen of Sheba. Anyways, I now have seven cards in my hand. Now to use them. I play two copies of Gem Knight Fusion, fusing together my Gem Knights. First, I fuse Tourmaline and Crystal, my personal favorite, into Gem Knight Topaz(A-1800/D-1800), followed by fusing Sapphire and Iolite into Gem Knight Aquamarine(A1400/D-2600)!"

Before Crystal now stood a knight in dark yellow armor with a flowing dark brown cape and a blue-armored knight with yellow highlights, purple cape, and combination shield-and-sword on his right arm.

Crystal smirked at Yami and Tori, "by the way; I should point out that these two monsters are both level six."

Yami's eyes widened, "not good!"

Crystal threw her head back and laughed, "ahaha… oh God, your reaction just now was priceless! Hahaha… anyways, with these two monsters I built the overlay network…"

The tiny galaxy emerged and above it was the number "26."

"… and Xyz-summon… Number 26: Starburst Pegasus(A-2600/D-1800)!"

Materializing between the duelist was a large winged horse, a pegasus. It was covered in crimson armor, save for its belly and hooves which were black. Its mane was purple and a pair of square wings that seemed to be made of soft turquoise light sprouted from its shoulder blades. The number "26" could be seem in gold numbering where the neck met the torso.

The new arrival reared up on its hind legs and let out an echoing neigh into the night.

Crystal smirked, "now I play the last card in my hand; Block Attack!"

Yami and Tori gasped as Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon curled into a resting position.

"Slay his dragon with Celestial Beacon!" Crystal commanded with a swing of her arm.

Starburst Pegasus spread its wings and fired massive laser beams from them and vaporized the opposing fusion monster.

Yami drew, now having two cards in his hand.

What to do, what to do… wait!

Yami smirked, "I detach both of your monster's overlay units!"

"What?!" Crystal shouted.

"And by doing so, for each one removed, I can special-summon a copy of Kurivolt from my deck!"

The little black balls of electric now stood before him(A-300/D-200).

"With these two monsters, I built the overlay network and Xyz-summon… Slacker Magician in defense mode(A-200/D-2100)!"

His bored sorceress appeared once again chillaxing.

Crystal smirked, "not bad. But too bad for you, I know her effect."

She drew… and starting laughing, "check this out, kid. Stop Defense!"

Yami and Tori gasped Slacker Magician stood up against her will.

"Starburst Pegasus; attack with Celestial Beacon!"

The beams engulfed Slacker Magician but didn't destroy her. 2600-200=2400

However that didn't mean Yami was safe.

Crystal-3800/Yami-1600

"Yami!" Tori cried, seeing him fall on one knee.

"I'm fine," he panted, slowly getting up, "I need to figure out some way to turn that horse into glue."

"I play Coins from Heaven!" he declared, "by banishing everything on my field and in my hand, I can draw two cards!"

(A/N: this is the real-life effect of Card of Sanctity. However to avoid confusion, I am referring to this effect by Card of Sanctity's Japanese name, Coins from Heaven, whereas Card of Sanctity will have the draw-until-you-have-six effect)

He smirked upon seeing the two cards he drew, "first off I play Swords of Concealing Light! This card flips all your monsters face-down and you can't change any battle modes for two turns! And now that your monster is face-down, I can play Nobleman of Crossout, banishing it from the game!"

Crystal gasped as her Number vanished just like that.

She angrily drew her next card, "don't get cocky, kid! I summon Gem Knight Obsidian(A-1500/D-1200). Attack!"

The black armor draped in a bandoleer of black pearls charged forth and punched Yami across the face, knocking him off his feet.

Crystal-3800/Yami-100

This isn't good, Tori mentally panicked, if he loses, we lose our decks! Not to mention Ms. Ray can continue her crime spree under the influence of that Number thing.

Yami sat up, then shakily stood up, "my… turn."

He gathered his strength and drew his next card…

"Monster Reborn!" he cried, summoning back Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100).

Crystal took a subconscious step back.

Yami looked at her with fierce determination, "as a friend of ours is fond of saying… I am feeling the flow! Destroy Gem Knight Obsidian!" 2800-2100=700

Crystal-3100/Yami-100

Crystal grit her teeth and drew, "defense mode!"

"Back to me," Yami stated, "attack!"

The lightning bolts ripped through Crystal's face-down which was revealed to be a ceramic pot with an eye peering out of it.

Yami smirked, "Morphing Jar, eh(A-700/D-600)? Then I chain-activate De-Fusion!"

Crystal gasped, dropping the fresh hand she had just drew, watching in terror as the two Thunder Dragons emerged from the bigger monster(A-1600/D-1500)

"It's over. Finish her off!"

The two dragons swooped down, violently knocking Crystal off her feet. Yami had anticipate this happening and rushed over the split second he gave the command to attack.

He made it, just in time to catch her, stumbling a bit. After dueling Col. Klank, he had taken the old expression and customized it to fit him, "a duelist and a gentleman does not strike a lady."

The number "26" disappeared from her hand as Yami collected his new Number card.

Crystal slowly awoke, "uh… what happened?"

"You were under an influence that made you do some bad stuff," Yami explained.

Suddenly, visible only to him was Number 26: Starburst Pegasus.

"Duelist," the Number spoke to him telepathically, "I have the ability to grant a person's desires. My previous holder had recently lost her employment and was desperate for a source of income. Desperation can greatly affect your race in a negative manner, but also in a positive light. I can use my electrical impulses to temporarily shut down the power of the merchants which she committed theft against so that you may return what was stolen."

Yami nodded, "I see… thank you."

And so Yami, Tori, and Crystal returned all the stolen goods to the three stores she had hit that night. Genuinely moved by such a selfless act, Crystal swore she wouldn't tell anyone what had transpired that night. She also apologized to Yami and Tori, briefly pulling the young Ms. Meadows aside to tell her she thought her and Yami made a cute couple, amused by Tori's resulting blush.

Tori and Yuma eventually connected back with Yuma, Bronk, and Flip. Both Yami and Yuma were happy for their own reasons that they each got a new Number card. But Yami had more reason to be happy.

He had made a new friend.

DUEL DATABASE:

Number 26: Starburst Pegasus/Rank 6/Atk-2600/Def-1800/Wind/Winged Beast/Xyz: When your opponent activates an effect that involves adding cards from the deck to the hand; detach one overlay unit from this card to negate and destroy that card.

Number Trivia: I choose 26 as it is the atomic number of iron (hence Starburst Pegasus' armor) and part of the codename of a galaxy in the constellation Pegasus (enough said). There are also 26 red cards and 26 black cards in your normal deck of cards (the color scheme of said armor). On a side note; I thought the animated pegasus statue in Anastasia was interesting so I wanted to go with a sort of badass look, settling on something indicative of the Photon monsters.

As you've probably surmised, we haven't seen the last of the lovely Crystal Ray. Similar to Nelson, she'll be back during the World Duel Carnival.

So anyways; there's my pegasus-themed Number. Google Number 44: White Sky Horse-Sky Pegasus and decide for yourself which one you think is better. (I think Number 44 has the better effect but Number 26 has the better design)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Chapter 4: 

It had been an… interesting week, to say the least.

First, the group was joined by a Lolita cat girl named, what else, Cathy. Then, just yesterday; they had come across the other duelist who the first to use a Number, Reginald "Shark" Kastle. He told Yuma that he quit dueling much to Yuma's protest, who thought dueling, like friends, stuck with you for life.

A duel between the two had just ended. Yuma had been blasted off his feet. Apparently, Shark had a Xyz-monster that could best Numbers. This card was Black Ray Lancer and by detaching an overlay, he could detach an overlay to negate another monster's ability, thus rendering the "only-destroyable-by-another-Number" clause of Yuma's Number, Number 39: Utopia, null and void.

As Shark rode off on his weird-looking motorbike, the gang rushed to Yuma's side to help him up… save for Bronk and Yami.

"Yuma!" Yami called, "What was that? You gave Shark your word that you wouldn't use Numbers in that duel… and then you go and break it! What the heck?!"

"You saw what happened…" Yuma tried to protest. But Yami would have none of it.

He waved his arm to the side with angry flourish as he chewed out Yuma, "save it! I saw what happened! You betrayed your duelist honor! You insulted everyone who ever wore a Duel Disk! How are we supposed to trust you if you break your word so easily?!"

Bronk felt similar to Yami, but since Yami beat him to the punch…

(A/N: I understand if you see Yami coming off as extreme. But this is to show how important honor and keeping your promises are to him. You know, character development.)

"We duel," he simply stated.

"What?" questioned Yuma.

Yami looked at him, annoyed, "We duel… and if you win, I'll let it slide. But if and only if you can beat me… without using your Number card."

"Let's go, Yuma," Cathy purred, "You don't have to prove anything to this jerk."

Tori glared at her, "who are you calling a jerk? I admit Yami may be close to crossing the line, but that's just who he is so deal with it."

Yuma and Yami readied their Duel Gazers and Duel Pads.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Yami-4000/Yuma-4000

"Since I issued the challenge, I'll take the first move," Yami stated, drawing a sixth card, "I set two cards face-down and set a monster face-down in defense mode. Your move."

Yuma made his draw, "I summon Zubaba Knight(A-1600/D-900). Attack!"

The yellow-armored warrior slashed through a ceramic jar with an eye peeking out(A-700/D-600).

"That was a Morphing Jar!" Caswell, the student council president, gasped, "When its flipped, both duelists discard their whole hands and draw five new cards."

Yami smirked, "since this has been added to my hand outside of the draw phase, I can special-summon Watapon in defense mode." Before him appeared, a pink dust bunny appeared(A-200/D-300).

"I'll finish my turn with one card face-down," Yuma played.

"Back to me," Yami stated the obvious, "I discard Pinecono to special-summon Acorno(A-200/D-400) and then use its effect to summon Pinecono(A-400/D-200) from the graveyard. Get ready, Yuma. I tribute all three of my monsters…"

"Look out, Yuma! It's gonna be something big!" Flip cried.

"… To summon Beastking Barbaros(A-3000/D-1200)!" The hulking leotaur armed with shield and lance stood before them.

Yami smirked, "when Barbaros is summoned by offering three monsters, I get to automatically destroy everything on my opponent's side of the field!"

Everyone gasped as the beast inhaled a large amount of air and let it out in a deafening roar that pixelated Zubaba Knight and Yuma's face-down card, which turned out to be Magic Cylinder.

"Attack!" Yami pointed.

Barbaros charged, ramming his lance into Yuma's gut, knocking him back a ways.

Yami-4000/Yuma-1000

"Man," Yuma winced as he slowly got up, "that stings. But it won't stop me. I did break my word… but it's because I didn't want Shark to give up something that would make him a lot of friends… because I didn't want Shark to give up on himself."

Bronk looked down, feeling bad for silently judging Yuma when he was just trying to help someone he saw as a friend.

Yami felt similar but wouldn't lower his head. Even though Yuma was fighting for a friend, there was no reason to break his word.

"I summon Gogogo Golem(A-1800/D-1500)," said Yuma, as the blue rock monster arose, "I'll also use Ego Boost to give him a thousand points as well as Blustering Winds, giving him another thousand points. Attack Beastking Barbaros!"

Yami smirked, "I don't think so! I activate my face-down card, Forbidden Lance. Gogogo Golem not only loses eight hundred points but is immune to other spell and trap cards this turn. You know what that means."

Everyone gasped as the golem's attack points dropped, well, like a rock.

"Now counterattack!" Yami commanded of Barbaros. 3000-1000=2000

Yami-WIN/Yuma-0000

Yuma sank to his knees and Yami of all people offered his hand to help him up.

"I understand why you did it. Just try to keep your word next time. Okay?"

"Okay!"

(A/N: For the record, Yami's other face-down was Forbidden Dress)

The next evening, some wussy looking punk ran up to Yuma and Yami.

"You've got to help!"

"What? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

The punk, named Weasel, is doubled over, catching his breath, "you know how your friend Shark has been hanging with our gang?"

They nodded as Weasel continued.

"Did you also hear about that lost legendary deck that the museum found by chance?"

"The one with the incredibly, ridiculously rare Chaos End Ruler-Ruler of the Beginning and the End? Yeah, I saw the news about it," Yami replied.

Weasel panted some more, "well… these two guys in the gang, Scorch and Chills, they… they're going to try and steal the deck… and make Shark take the blame!"

Yami, Yuma, and the others gasped.

"I… I tried to talk them out of it but they just tossed me into a dumpster."

"That would explain the odor coming from his person," Astral noted.

Weasel went on, "they've always been real strong. But recently it's like they're Hercules and Samson. I wonder if it has something to do with those tattoos they suddenly got."

"Tattoos?" Yami echoed, "What tattoos?"

Weasel gulped, "they… they looked like numbers in an oversized font."

Yuma, Yami, and Astral gasped. This Scorch and Chills were under control of Number cards!

"We'll help Shark!" Yuma cried.

Yami nodded, "And keep those creeps from stealing the deck. Let's go!"

################################################## ###########################################

There you go. Next chapter is the first tag-duel of the series. Only it'll be Yami and Shark instead of Yuma and Shark and Shark begins collecting Numbers along with Yuma and Yami. I'll also be introducing some manga elements including an appearance by one of my favorite characters from the manga. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Chapter 5:

"Collect the Numbers so I can destroy them," a bitter female voice spoke.

Shark remembered his meeting with the strange young woman last night as he rode with Scorch and Chills to steal the legendary deck.

The woman had two-toned hair; from the neck up, it was a pale pink while from the neck down, lavender locks cascaded down her back. She had piercing green eyes that seemed to peer into Shark's soul. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless white dress with red trim stopping just above mid-thigh. There was a pair of green jewels; one at her neck and the other, her waist connected to a red rope belt. She wore arm-length dark gray fingerless gloves and thigh-high stockings of the same color with a pair of dark gray shoes with white squares with red lining over the tongue of each shoe.

After a rather one-sided duel in which Shark swarmed the field with a school of powerful shark monsters, wiping out her life points with a fierce one-turn-kill, she stood before him, presenting him with a card.

"Your skill shows me you can be of great assistance," she spoke, "I desire the Number cards gathered so I can destroy them."

"Destroy the Number cards?" Shark questioned.

"Yes," the woman continued, "For they corrupt most duelists who wield their power. In addition; certain individuals covet these cards in order to accomplish their own nefarious ends. I wish to prevent such atrocities from taking place. So I am granting you this weapon to achieve your crusade."

Shark took the card presented to him. It was a Number.

"Who are you?" Shark asked as the woman walked off.

Without turning around or stopping, she gave her answer.

"Luna."

"What the?"

Shark snapped out of his recollection upon hearing Scorch's outburst.

"Looks like we got a fricking' welcoming committee!"

On the steps to the museum were Bronk, Yuma, Yami, and Tori.

Shark was surprised. "What are they doing here?!"

"You know them?" Chills asked.

"My former classmates."

The bikes screeched to a halt as the riders disembarked. Scorch was a muscular brute with tanned skin and dreadlocks while Chills was slightly lither and sporting a buzz cut.

Yami stepped forth. "We know why you goons are here."

Yuma stepped next to him, "and we won't let you steal the deck… or pin the blame on Shark!"

Shark's eyes widened.

He looked at the two punks he was between. "What's he talking about?"

"Hey man," Chills smirked. "Who ya gonna believe? Your posse… or some losers."

Shark glared at them before running over to Yuma and the others.

"You little punk!" Scorch roared.

Shark turned and glared. "Yuma may be a loser. But he respects people and doesn't treat people he professes to be his friends like dirt!"

Tori and Bronk smiled at Shark making the right choice.

"You want the deck inside, then you'll have to beat me."

Chills scoffed. "Why would we want your pathetic deck?"

Shark held up the cards he got from Luna. "Because, like you, I also have Number cards. Win and they're yours."

"Hold up," said Yami, walking up to Shark. "Two against one isn't exactly fair odds. Why don't you two goons take Shark and I on in a tag duel?"

"And why should we do that?" Scorch snarled.

Yami held up a card. "You guys and Shark aren't the only ones with Number cards. So what do you say? A tag duel; me and Shark versus the two of you creeps. Winners get the losers' Number cards."

Scorch and Chills smirked. "Deal!"

"Interesting," Astral commented to Yuma. "Yami is taking advantage of the greed to obtain more Numbers that those who are possessed by Numbers display. Scorch and Chills will be driven by lust and that could quite possibly hinder their efficiency."

Yami and Shark stood next to each other, having readied their Duel Pads and Duel Gazers; Yami wearing a black leather jacket, dark green T-shirt, blue jeans, and red and black sneakers and Shark sported an unbuttoned long-sleeved purple shirt over a black T-shirt, dark blue slacks, and white shoes with a gold pendant around his neck.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Scorch-4000/Chills-4000/Yami-4000/Shark-4000

"I proposed this tag duel so I'll kick things off," JT announced.

"First off, I'm setting two cards face-down and with that I end my turn."

Scorch smirked. "Lame move, kid. I'm using the effect of the Gilasaurus in my hand to special-summon it."

The brown raptor was summoned before the four duelists.(A-1400/D-400)

"But why stop there?" Scorch continued, "when I can sacrifice it for a bigger dino… like Baggy Pants Lavasaurus!"(A-2100/1300) There was now a deformed anthropomorphic apatosaurus in play.

"That's all for now."

"Then it's my move!" Shark declared, making his draw.

He surveyed his hand. "I set one card face-down and summon Big Jaws!"

Reginald's signature shark monster surfaced onto the field baring its steely jaws(A-1800/D-300).

Chills drew for his turn.

And smirked.

"I activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

With his declaration, the duelists now found themselves in opposing corners of a large stone fortress; each of them upon a platform risen above replicas of the famous Terra Cotta Army statues.

"I'll also use Magic Reflector," he continued, "this card places a protective counter on any spell in play, like the Mausoleum. So now, if you want to destroy the Mausoleum, you've have to get through the counter first."

Yami smirked, "not a problem."

Both Scorch and Chills looked at him as if he was crazy.

"First off I activate my face-down Dust Tornado to destroy the counter, followed by my face-down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Mausoleum."

Tori and the other spectators cheered.

Chills snarled then relaxed. "Not bad, pipsqueak, not bad. But I've got a backup plan. I use Monster Reborn on Gilasaurus, only to sacrifice it to summon forth Icebergdon(A-1300/D-2100)!"

A large blue turtle with a glacier for a shell stood before him.

"And thanks to his special effect; when he's summoned, I get to destroy one of my opponent's monsters in attack mode like Big Jaws!"

Shark grit his teeth as his monster was removed from sight.

"And now… here's a reward for the smart alec who wiped out the field. Attack the mop-top directly!"

"Not so fast!" Yami countered. "When you declare a direct attack, I can special-summon Battle Fader(A-0/D-0) from my hand!"

Just like that, a small demonic creature waving a bell materialized.

"And furthermore, your attack is negated and battle phase canceled."

"Man," Scorch grumbled. "This kid's just full of surprises!"

"My turn again," Yami announced.

He drew, "I call forth Summoner Monk(A-800/D-1600)."

An elderly man in a purplish-black cloak with flowing silver hair appeared, only to sit in a meditative position.

"When my Monk is summoned, he goes to defense mode. And there's more. You see; by discarding a spell card, like Forbidden Dress, I can special-summon a level four monster from my deck… like say, Eco, Mystical Spirit of the Forest, for example."(A-1700/D-1000)

The familiar tree spirit materialized next to the crouching sorcerer.

"Now comes the fun part," Yami grinned, "with these two monsters I build the overlay network…"

Between the duelists formed a small galaxy and the two monsters were sucked in.

"… and Xyz-summon…"

Out from the black hole, arose a monstrous-looking tank with a neon-green number thirty-seven over the front of the left tread guard.

"Number 37: War Wagon!"

"Wow," awed Yuma, "check it out!"

"Indeed," Astral nodded. "So that is one of Yami's Number cards."

"Attack that obnoxious ice cube!"

War Wagon took aim… and fired! Icebergdon exploded in a burst of icy shards! 2400-1300=1100

Scorch-4000/Chills-2900/Yami-4000/Shark-4000

"I detach one overlay unit and by doing so, you take damage equal to the attack strength of the monster just wiped out!"

"WHAT?!" Chills bugged out.

Scorch-4000/Chills-1600/Yami-4000/Shark-4000

Scorch drew. "Damn nice Number you got there, kid. I look forward to claiming it as my own. I summon Sabersaurus!"(A-1900/D-500)

A dark pink triceratops with blades for horns charged forth, ready to fight.

"I also use Star Changer, to increase its level by one, making it level five!" Scorch pressed on. "Now with these two monsters, I build the overlay network… and Xyz-summon… Number 61: Volcasaurus!"(A-2500/D-1000)

Emerging from the vortex was a large, overly-spiked red dinosaur beast with a yellow sixty-one between its heart and left shoulder. Steam rose from its dorsal spikes as it snarled at the opposition.

"How's about a taste of your own medicine, runt?" Scorch smirked. "I detach one of Volcasaurus' overlays to not only destroy your monster but damage you with its attack points!"

Yami, Shark, and the others gasped as War Wagon overheated and exploded, knocking Yami back.

Scorch-4000/Chills-1600/Yami-1600/Shark-4000

"Oh man…" Bronk muttered, "those guys not only wiped out Yami's Number but totally evened the score!"

Yami… Tori prayed, … Please be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Chapter 6:

Scorch-4000/Chills-1600/Yami-1600/Shark-4000

Number 61: Volcasaurus, Shark thought, that thing's tough.

Much to Scorch and Chills' shock and Tori and the gang's elation; Yami was getting up!

"It'll take more than that to keep me down, you punks!"

"Can the tough guy act, runt!" Scorch snarled. "All you got out is that wimpy little Battle Fader!"

Shark drew, "my move! I use Monster Reborn to revive Big Jaws(A-1800/D-300)!"

The steel-jawed fish arose with vengeance.

"But I'm not done," he continued, "next I'll summon Skull Kraken(A-600/D-1600)."

A grayish metallic-looking octopus with a skull for a head materialized before him.

"Now with these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

The miniature spiral galaxy appeared, sucking in both of his monsters. Emerging from the abyss was a deep sea terror; a large blue semi-anthropomorphic shark with protruding spines above the shoulders and along the tail. The fins that served as arms ended in massive blades with a pair of colossal wings sprouting just behind the dorsal fin.

And at the base of said fin, in red numbering was "47."

"I Xyz-summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark(A-2000/D-2000)!"

Yuma and Astral gasped. Shark had another Number?!

"Now to use his special ability," Shark continued, "by detaching one overlay unit, my new friend can enable one water monster to attack directly and being a shark, it's obvious what attribute he is."

Scorch and Chills' eyes bugged out.

"Number 47: Nightmare Shark; attack Scorch directly!"

The massive monster slammed into the dreadlock-sporting punk, knocking him off his feet.

Scorch-2000/Chills-1600/Yami-1600/Shark-4000

"Awesome!" Yami praised. "But why didn't you finish off the other one?"

Shark looked at him. "If I'm going take his Number, I want to see what it can do."

"Big mistake," Chills grinned, "I play a second copy of Mausoleum of the Emperor and use it to summon another Icebergdon(A-1300/D-2100)."

The glacier-shelled turtle reappeared.

Scorch-2000/Chills-600/Yami-1600/Shark-4000

"Now I play Spider Thread, to use your Monster Reborn on my first Icerbergdon."

"He's got two level five monsters," Bronk stated the obvious.

"Now with these two monsters, I built the overlay network!"

Appeared before the duelists was a hunched-over blue dinosaur with chunks of ice in its arms and a two pairs of wings sprouting from its back. And upon the right part of the chest was a yellow "19."

"I Xyz-summon Number 19: Freezadon, in defense mode(A-2000/D-2500)"

"Hmph. Figures," Bronk muttered, "Scorch's Number is fire and Chill's is ice."

"Since you used up your hand with that summon; I'll go ahead and make my move," Yami announced.

He drew. "I discard Thunder Dragon to add two more copies to my hand. Now I use Polymerization to fuse them together… into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100)!"

The large, red, twin-headed creature descended.

"I'll equip Volcasaurus with Darkworld Shackles!" Yami continued.

Scorch's Number was suddenly chained to a menacing-looking iron ball.

"This card drops the equipped monster's attack and defense to one hundred! Finish him!"

The lightning bolts shot from the dragon's nasal horns shot straight into Scorch, sending him flying into his motorcycle, knocking him out.

Scorch-LOSE/Chills-600/Yami-1600/Shark-4000

Shark smirked. "My move. And I detach Nightmare Shark's last overlay to attack you directly!"

Chills screamed as Jaws from Hell rammed him into his ride; sending him to join his partner in unconsciousness.

Scorch-0000/Chills-0000/Yami-WIN/Shark-WIN

Yami and Shark walked over and plucked their Number cards from the Duel Pads.

Yami held out his hand.

"Nice job."

Shark smirked, accepting the handshake.

"You too."

Yuma and the others ran up to them.

"Hey, Shark! Where'd you get that Number?"

Shark turned and walked off. "That's my little secret."

The next day…

Yuma, Yami, and the others met up in the park.

"Hey Yami," he smiled. "Can I see your Numbers?"

"Only if I get to see yours."

Yuma brought out Number 39: Utopia, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 34: Terror-Byte, and Number 83: Galaxy Queen while Yami produced Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon, Number 37: War Wagon, Number 26: Starburst Pegasus, and Number 61: Volcasaurus.

"So between the two of you, you have eight Numbers," Tori stated the obvious.

"And Shark has at least two," Yami nodded.

"Astral says there's a total of one hundred Number cards so that's at least ten," Yuma put in his two cents.

Caswell nodded. "But that leaves ninety currently unaccounted for."

"Don't sweat. Yuma will acquire them all," Cathy purred.

"Yami will gather his fair share, too," Tori huffed, annoyed with the cat girl blowing off her life-long best friend.

Little did they know…

A small group of people just finished watching security footage of last night's duel and were interested in the two victors.

"Well now," a foppish voice belonging to a green-haired man in a bluish suit spoke, "we haven't even finalized plans for the Carnival and the Numbers are already gathering in Heartland."

A burly red-haired man smirked in anticipation. "Just say the word, Mr. Heartland, and I'll go round up those Number cards for you!"

"Settle down, Nistro," a slim, stern-faced woman with purple hair interrupted, "we'll collect the Numbers in time."

"Dextra's right, Nistro," Mr. Heartland beamed. "Patience is a virtue, after all."

Suddenly the doors slid open revealing a serious young man with slicked blonde hair and a stern expression.

"Ah, Kite," Mr. Heartland smiled, "how goes the hunt?"

The young man, now identified as Kite, held up two cards, one saying "Number 72" and the other saying "Number 30."

"More Numbers fall into my possession every day."

Meanwhile, back with our heroes…

The group had gone their separate ways with Yami walking Tori home.

"Yami," the cute green-haired girl spoke up, "I'm concerned. Some of these Numbers seem to mess with people. Take Shark for example. The last time he had a Number, he was… well… psycho. I just want to you to be careful."

"Shark had a Number before 47: Nightmare Shark?" Yami asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. That Number 17: Leviathan Dragon that Yuma has."

"Speaking of Yuma; you don't seem too concerned about him."

"Wh… what do you mean?!"

"You just said you wanted _me _to be careful."

Tori shot him a small glare.

"I mean both of you and you know it."

"I'm sorry. I… I don't know what made me say that."

"Duelist," a disembodied voice spoke.

"Number 26: Starburst Pegasus?"

"Your friend's concerns are justified. I sense a slight negative influence coming from Number 91. I advise you to be careful in summoning him. I also picked up on similar vibes from Numbers 37 and 61. Be careful and on guard."

Yami nodded in understanding.

Later that night, Tori got out of the shower and walked into her room… to find a glowing white card.

"Is this… a Number?"

A/N: Concerning Spider Thread… some of you may have realized that it's Yugi's Spider Web card from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! However, since in 5d's; there is also a card called "Spider Web," I decided since that showed a full web and this showed just a strand, I'd call this one "Spider Thread." There, no more confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Number Three Musketeers**

Chapter 7:

The body of a duelist fell to the pavement as its owner's life points hit zero; the image of a glowing dragon fading from the opponent's side of the field. The opponent reached out his hand and extracted a glowing sphere from the fallen duelist's prone form.

"Number 85: Crazy Box; acquired."

Elsewhere…

Yami caught up with Tori afterschool.

"Say Tori… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" the green-haired girl inquired.

"Um… would you like to go to the mall this evening? Not as a date, just as friends! You know…"

Tori smiled. "I'd like that."

Yami returned the smile. "Great. See you at… five thirty?"

"Five thirty sounds good."

Five Thirty rolled about…

Tori smiled as a black car rolled up. Yami got out of the back seat wearing a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Tori walked up to him; wearing a red heart pendant, light yellow spaghetti strap top, dark pink pleated miniskirt with white belt, black thigh-high stockings, and red-orange loafers.

The two of them hugged. "You look great," Yami smiled.

"Thanks. So do you."

Yami opened the passenger side door, "please… it's only right that the lady gets shotgun."

Tori giggled. "Thank you, kind sir."

She smiled upon seeing Yami's mother, Margo Hikari, behind the wheel.

Ms. Hikari was an attractive woman with chocolate-colored bob-style shoulder-length hair and soft brown eyes. She was still clad in her work clothes; crimson skirt suit, jet-black tights, and black flats.

"Ms. Hikari! It's wonderful to see you again after so long!"

Yami's mom smiled, "it's great to see you too, Tori. You've grown into a lovely young woman. Wouldn't you agree, Yami?"

Tori giggled and Margo chuckled as Yami went beet red.

They arrived at the mall…

"Okay kids, I'll pick you up around eight thirty. Give me a call if you want to leave sooner."

"Will do. Bye!"

Yami and Tori cruised the mall for about an hour when they came across a commotion.

"Everybody stay down! Do as I say and no one gets hurt!"

A pair of armed thugs stood with guns pointed at the mall crawlers. One was male and the other was female; both with dark skin. The man was bald and sported purple-tinted glasses, a fur-lined beige jacket, red T-shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes. The woman had chin-length greenish black hair in a bob and wore a purple bandana on her head, sleeveless teal top and baggy jade green pants tucked into black boots.

"You two brats! Get down like the rest!" the man snapped, aiming his piece at them.

Yami and Tori were about to comply when Yami noticed the two of them had duel pads.

"I've got a better idea," he smiled. "Let's duel. Winners get the loser's rarest cards."

The two thugs exchanged a look and smirked.

"Sure thing, kid."

The two creeps whipped out their matching dark purple duel pads while the man's duel gazer was dark red with a yellow lens and built into his glasses and the woman's was silver with a green lens.

Tori produced a pink duel pad with matching duel gazer with yellow lens and Yami prepared his black/dark green duel pad and black duel gazer with green lens.

AUGMENTED REALITY LINK ESTABLISHED

Yami-4000/Tori-4000/MaleThug-4000/FemaleThug-4000

"Ladies first," Yami declared, "Tori; will you lead us off?"

She nodded, "of course."

Tori drew her sixth card, "I summon Fire Princess(A-1300/D-1500)." A woman clad in a red and brownish-black dress wielding a staff appeared before her.

"I also play Goblin Thief," she continued. "With this card, I can deal you five hundred points of damage and gain the same amount."

Yami-4000/Tori-4500/MaleThug-3500/FemaleThug-4000

"And there's more. Thanks to Fire Princess' special ability; whenever my life points increase, yours decrease by five hundred."

Yami-4000/Tori-4500/MaleThug-3500/FemaleThug-3500

Female Thug drew, "not bad, girlie. I summon Kuriboh(A-300/D-200)."

The famous fuzz ball appeared on the field.

Female Thug plucked two cards from her hand. "I'll also special-summon Jester Confit(A-0/D-0) and guess what? I have two!"

Two copies of a squat, shady clown materialized on either side of Kuriboh.

"Now with these three monsters, I build the overlay network!"

A small spiral galaxy appeared in the midst of the four. Out from it arose a golden armored rodent bearing a purple "56" just behind its head.

"I xyz-summon… Number 56: Gold Rat(A-500/D-600)! In defense mode! And now for its effect! By detaching one overlay, I can draw a card and shuffle a card in my hand back into my deck."

She proceeded to do so, "that ends my turn."

"And starts mine," Yami made his opening draw, perusing his six cards.

"I discard Thunder Dragon to add two more copies of Thunder Dragon to my hand and use Polymerization to fuse them together."

Two winged serpentine dragons flew upwards in a double helix and touched down in a blaze of light; emerging as a two-headed red dragon with purple horns and green talons.

"Behold! Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100)! I'll also use De-Fusion, separating him back into the two Thunder Dragons(A-1600/D-1500). Now then… with these two monsters I build the overlay network!"

The spiral galaxy appeared once more, sucking in both beasts as the number "61" formed overhead. Emerging from the vortex was a reddish dinosaur with hugely deformed spikes and a yellow "61" between the left shoulder and chest plate.

"I xyz-summon… Number 61: Volcasaurus(A-2500/D-1000)! That's all for now."

Male Thug drew his card.

"Lesse here… not bad. I'll summon on out Des Feral Imp(A-1600/D-1800) and since I've summoned a level four monster, I can special-summon Kagetokage(A-1100/D-1500)!"

Before him now stood a nasty-looking gremlin and the shadow of a lizard.

"They're both level four," Tori murmured.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

For the third consecutive turn, the galaxy appeared, this time bearing the number "58." Rising from the abyss was a shadowy figure in black, razor-edged conquistador armor with a navy blue "58" on the right side of the helmet.

"I xyz-summon… Number 58: Dark Vanguard(A-2000/D-2200), in defense mode! I also use his special effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I choose a duelist and they get to add any dark-attribute monster from their deck to their hand… and I choose my partner!"

"Thanks, stud," Female Thug smirked seductively, searching for her card of choice.

Yami looked suspiciously at the two Numbers; one could exchange cards and the other was a searcher.

It couldn't be… could it?

Tori drew once again.

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master which gives me one thousand life points and, thanks to Fire Princess, you lose five hundred life points."

Yami-4000/Tori-5500/MaleThug-3500/FemaleThug-3500

"I also set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Female Thug made her draw. "Once more I'll use my Gold Rat's effect; drawing a card and returning one to my deck. Now I use Hand Destruction."

She pointed at Yami. "You and me gotta ditch two cards and then draw two."

She and Yami did so; Yami arching his eyebrow upon seeing her monster grin.

"This duel is over, brats! I use Dark Factory of Mass Production to retrieve the two cards I just tossed… Left Arm of the Forbidden One and Right Leg of the Forbidden One!"

"Not so fast!" Yami countered. "I chain this to your card's activation… Different Dimension Crow! By discarding him to the graveyard, I can banish one card from your graveyard and I'll choose Exodia's left arm!"

Both thugs swore.

"Just for that, I'll summon Emissary of the Afterlife(A-1600/D-600)!"

A fiendish grim reaper arose before her.

"Strike down her dang Fire Princess!"

The reaper cleaved the maiden in two with its ghastly scythe, dispersing her into pixels. 1600-1300=300.

Yami-4000/Tori-5200/MaleThug-3500/FemaleThug-3500

"Back to me," Yami smirked, "and I'll use Volcasaurus' ability! You see; by detaching an overlay, I can destroy one of your monsters and deal you damage equal to the attack strength!"

"WHAT?!" the two thugs yelped as Number 68: Dark Vanguard overheated and exploded.

Yami-4000/Tori-5200/MaleThug-1500/FemaleThug-3500

"Now Volcasaurus; attack Number 56: Gold Rat!"

The blazing saurian belched forth a pillar of flame, consuming the metallic rodent until nothing remained.

Male Thug glared at Yami. "I play Monster Reborn to revive yo' girlfriend's Fire Princess(A-1300/D-1500)!"

Tori fumed. I'm not his girlfriend!

"Now attack her face-down monster!" he commanded.

Fire Princess swung out her staff, sending a ball of flame careening into Tori's mystery monster…

… revealing a flying squirrel(A-1000/D-100).

Tori giggled. "That was Nimble Momonga. When he's destroyed, I gain one thousand life points and get two play two more of him from my deck face-down in defense mode."

Two face-down monsters appeared in front of her as her life points adjusted accordingly.

Yami-4000/Tori-6200/MaleThug-1500/FemaleThug-3500

Male Thug huffed. "Make yo' move!"

"My pleasure," nodded Tori. "First I'll flip my two face-down Nimble Momongas(A-1000/D-100) face-up and then use Monster Reborn to revive the one that's in my graveyard."

There was now a triad of flying squirrels hovering protectively before the green-haired girl.

"Now… with these three monsters; I build the overlay network!"

The mini-galaxy materialized, sucking in all three as the number "84" appeared. Out from the abyss shot forth a small green bird with a slightly large head, reddish highlights along the wings and a yellow "84" upon the forehead.

"I xyz-summon… Number 84: Bird of Blessing(A-800/D-400) in defense mode!"

"You have a Number, Tori?!" Yami gasped.

She nodded.

"That's right and check out her effect! I detach an overlay and summon 'Blue Bird Tokens' to every open monster zone I have and during my standby phase; I'll gain five hundred points for each token still in play!"

The other three duelists' eyes widened as four small blue chicks hiding in their eggshells materialized(A-200/D-200)

"Dayum," Male Thug griped, "as if dat girl needs any mo' life points?!"

"Too bad she won't be gettin' that much," Female Thug snapped. "I summon Deep Diver(A-1000/D-1100)."

An orange and red scuba diver appeared.

"Attack two of that girl's tokens!"

The harpoon and scythe shredded two of the tokens.

"That's all for now."

Yami made his next draw.

"I play Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card, I destroy all your face-up monsters!"

The thugs grit their teeth as the three monsters were wiped out.

"I now use Monster Reborn to summon back Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon(A-2800/D-2100) and summon Beast King Barbaros(A-1900/D-1200). I can summon him without sacrifice but his attack drops to 1900. Now my monsters; finish them off!"

The dragon, dinosaur, and beast-warrior rammed into the criminals, knocking them off their feet and right into the clutches of the waiting police forces.

"Alright," said one of the officers, "you two are coming with us."

"One moment please, officer. Each player's rarest cards were wagered on the outcome."

Yami extracted Number 56: Gold Rat and Number 58: Dark Vanguard from their duel pads before the cops carted the two criminals off.

Tori walked up to Yami.

He smiled. "Two more Numbers."

Tori grinned, shaking her head and holding out Number 84: Bird of Blessing.

"Make that three."

DUEL DATABASE:

Number 58: Dark Vanguard/Rank 4/Atk-2000/Def-2200/Dark/Warrior/Xyz/Two level four Dark monsters: Once per turn, you may detach one overlay unit from this card. If you do, choose one player. That play may add one level four or below dark-attribute monster from their deck to their hand.

Number 84: Bird of Blessing/Rank 2/Atk-800/Def-400/Wind/Winged Beast/Xyz: Once per turn, you may detach one overlay unit from this card. If you do, special-summon a number of "Blue Bird Tokens(wind/winged beast/1/200/200)" equal to the number of available monster card zones you have. During each of your standby phases, gain 500 life points for each "Blue Bird Token" still in play.

Number Trivia: 58, in Central/South America, is a number pertaining to bad luck. Also, it references their belief in the 58 sins(naturally making it "dark"), as well the number of gold coins that were scattered before a sacrificial pit the day before the arrival of Hernan Cortes, hence the conquistador look and that fact that it is a "vanguard."

No trivia for Number 84. I just thought that since Number 48: Shadow Lich was a dark and malicious entity whose effect involves burn damage, that the Number that was the reverse of the digits(84) should be a symbol of uplifting and purity; granting life points instead of taking them.


End file.
